hidden past
by neptunequeen
Summary: Jack comes back into Hiccup's life after so long and Hiccup is not to thriled.(It builds up to the rating)
1. Chapter 1

HICCUP HADDOK AND JACK FROST (ROTG/HTTYD)

It was raining and there was plain silence between the two of them on the high school roof. Hiccup had froze on the spot after Jack asked Hiccup if he could remember him. Jack had told him that they were lovers before the car accident when he was five years old and his mum dispeared. Hiccup broke up with him after that accident and studied abroad for many years. Know he wants to go out with Hiccup but doesn't now hiccup is going out with Astrid a girl from the group of people he came back with. When Hiccup told him "Im flattered but im going out with Astrid and don't feel that way about you,persides were both guys."

A FEW DAYS LATER "Hey Hiccup ,why don't you introduce me to Astrid later id like to know what she looka like." Jack asked with sparkling ice blue puppy dog eyes. Hiccup tried to ignore them so he turned around and said "why should i do that? you probably just want to know why i like her." Indeed hiccup was on the money saying that. Jack blushed at how well hiccup knew him but tried to hide it in his vacant expresion so he silenly as well as so slow he murmered "how else will i learn you act so distant and i don't like it." hiccup replied to that coment "Were 14 and your acting like a little kid what you so hung up on that your being so stupid as to not-"  
Hiccup was pushed against the wall of the empty alley way with jack forcing a kiss on hiccups lips. it started to rain hiccup was freaked out by jacks sudden embrace. his emerald green eyes full of confusion as jack undone many of hiccup's shirt buttons. Hiccup tried to squal but jack had their mouths make contact again with his snow white hair shining in the rain blocking hiccups tears. Jacks face was pale red from doing and his heart was beating so fast he could hear it were as hiccups started to beat fast and his face was tinted bright pink in the cheeks unsuiting to his poker face (showing his disgusted imbarisment).


	2. Chapter 2

It was saturday and Hiccup was finally allowing Jack into the room to meet Astrid. Astrid was amongst many of Hiccups other friends.

"Hey! Astrid, this is Jack, the one I told you about the other day."  
Hiccup called out to her. She stared at Jack and then kissed Hiccup... That was when he realised he didn't like her in the way he thought he did. Not as a girlfriend, but as a friend, she was friendzoned. However, he didn't want to admit it, especialy with Jack around...

The next day

Hiccup was alone with Jack in there old hangout. The hangout was Hiccup's basemet. "You don't like astrid in the way you thought you did, do you?" Asked Jack.  
Hiccup stayed silent for a while and then replied "Maybe... But it doesn't matter.." "Yes it does Hiccup you deserve to be happy!"  
Hiccup started to blush scarlet red at what Jack said and didn't know how to respond. Then Jack had a large smile on his pale face. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N= credit to all original owners and sorry for being late I had writers block.

Hiccup's pov

I can't believe Jack convinced me to play this but we are playing it. ''Truth or dare?'' Asks Jack as the bottle pointed at me. Wait . . . . Me! Oh yeah it's just us . . . OH NO! ''I pick... truth'' I say probably to slowly. Even though me and Astrid broke off I still find it awkward around him.  
Jack's pov

Well, this is fun. Anway what should I ask him... I got it!  
''How much do you love me and why?'' Lol, his face just went bright red, it's so adorable. TIME SKIP...  
I'm still waiting for the answer to my question but I'll let him off for now.  
''Ok you can answer later it's your turn to spin the bottle.'' He is no longer that red and he look's so relieved at what I just said but, it kind of hurt that he didn't even say anything to try and answer. So Hiccup spun the bottle even though there is only the two of us so it's pretty obvious it's going to be me it lands on. It's just like when we were kid's just the two of us playing games. I wonder if he remember's it though... I plan to make it better than that. ''TRUTH OR DARE! It's the 5th time I asked Jack.''  
Oh yeah. '' Dare and that's only because I remembering when we were younger''  
Well that caught his attention... ''I dare you to ...uh...umn Put your top back on!'' His face went red when he notticed I had took my shirt off. Well that's easy and realy boring. So I put it back on and kissed him on the lip's without holding back...

Random pov &amp; time skip

Hiccup and Jack are ending their game with ... Sex!  
Both of them are in the basement closet doing something neither of them have done before. ''Jack what if my dad come's in and... oh...uh.'' ''shh It will be over before then...'' DUN,DUN DUH... 


End file.
